My Experience With The Oasis
by Evidential
Summary: SirN000b goes on adventures in the Oasis (where he lives) and does his daily things. Based off of Ready Player One (Movie) but some things are changed.
1. IOI's Plans (Chapter 1)

**_In 2043 SirN000b, Alan, Zaid, and cooplaw were still friends. N000b Nation has lost all of their allies so the N000byy Federation clanned up with the remaining friends from 2018. N000b Nation grew very strong in 2019 and concurred youtube. Google got mad and tried to bomb N000byy HQ. They failed really bad and N000b Nation continued on. The Oasis came out many years later which on 2044 the remaining friends of the N000byy Federation finds out. The funnest game SirN000b liked was creative warriors. It was that you had a certain time to build a base and you had wars with people. Dieing was really easy to do but luckily SirN000b was skilled so he didn't loose his shit. Cooplaw named himself cooper. Cooper liked staying at the beach which was filled with things to do._** I walked up to the store to get a replacement for my gun. It was a "T-552" which was rapid fire. This gun came in handy just in case. I teleported my self to the place to replace it but I got pushed back by this suited man. He had green eyes. I went up to him and pulled out some robux.

 **Robux-A currency for robloxians. You earn these instead of coins of your a roblox player.** "Can I get in line please your in the way." I said. Some IOI troops came in and pointed their guns at me. "I'm taking out your shitty army" He said as he send over at me. I teleported out of there simply because my brother gave me some electric ender pearls. I went to the pirate ship boomer game. I changed my mind and went to my private food place. I had it for the N000b Nation and not everyone else. Sadly I pay 30 robux every 70 hours for it but it's not that bad. It was dinner time irl. I looked over and saw the alien from asteroid destroyer.

 **Asteroid Destroyer- A 3D game made in the year 2023** I came over to it and it's name was Buzzar. "How did you get here?" I asked. It went under the table and faded away. I assumed it was that prankster that got famous from making videos on hue. A few years back Twitch went out of business for putting old Omegle sex ads on it. Some say there was a bug that caused many people to loose their hard drive on their Livindex XL Phones if they hooked it up to their Oasis account. Idk why but I still have nightmares about that happening to me even though I have a Samsung Universal 4. After many hours of having fun there was a certain point that I had to go to bed or I might fall asleep while playing. Usually there is 50 different sleeping places through out the Oasis but they added a new one. I went over to it and it was packed. I muted myself and went up to what looked like a slingshot. The nice lady put my hat and tie in the black hole looking thing and slinged me in the sky. I was in a confirtable pod that was playing relaxing music. I woke up. I checked the time and found out it was 11 am!! I went out and then grabbed my shit out of the black hole. I looked around and there was only 2 people who were still sleeping. Their avatars had big beards.

 ** _Chapter 1 finished_**


	2. Not So Fun (Chapter 2)

I checked my inbox and it said. You are a winner to a thousand coins! I haven't had a coin before but I knew it was a scam. "*laughs*" I sent the message to a random person in the hub. It sent to a pudG character and he was skinny. I havent saw these types of characters since 2020. Back then I didn't like those types of games so I wanted to be kind and say sorry.

I walked up to him after 16 minutes of looking around. "Hey did you send me this message bro? I want free coins!" The 14 year old voice said. "It's a joke.. But you can send it to your friends!" I replied. I don't know who he sent it to but I hope he didn't get his account suspended. "Well I better check on the Clayfourm." The Clayfourm was a nice and modern place to type to the internet that isn't on the Oasis. I went over there and saw that someone actually made it in the leader board. Their name was the "Handman37". I went over to the weather on the weather survival games and found out there was a f4 tornado! I went over to weather survival and it sent me to spectator mode. In weather survival 1 person controls the weather and the rest go and survive in buildings and caves. I looked at the forest and it was massive. The biggest I've seen was a f1. There was also a c0 forming in the ocean. The F4 flung some trees and it hit a window 0.13 miles away. I can see all of this stuff because I can see overview mode and POV mode. 6 players were left in the game. If you died luckily you didn't loose your coins (well I think so).

I joined lobby 51 and the sign looking thing was counting down from 2 minutes. "Hey my Ulloas" One tall goblin thing said. "Notun much." The futuristic halo chief replied.

 **Ulloas- niggas 2042 style**

Wow these people must be horrible at this game. I wasn't real good either but I think I new a spot to hide. The sign selected a player and it was dakid55. dakid55 yelled in shock and disappeared. I guessed he maddered very hard or something. Since he left it chose a new one. It selected loze.. I didn't get to see the rest and the game started. "Ooo I'm in the jungle." I walked to the tree house. It had a skeleton in it. I claimed the tree house all of a sudden. I didn't know you can do that. I pushed the button to unclaim it.

30 minutes later, there was a c2 that knocked down the jungle I was at. I looked over at the city. There was no electricity because of all these crazy storms. I regret playing this because I don't wanna loose my robux. A hail storm started as I enter on the evacuated highway. "I don't wanna loose my shit!" Atunola32 screamed while getting picked up by the F5 tornado!!!!! I saw his coins fall from the sky. I felt the wind and it got higher so I ran the opposite direction. I grabbed my hat and took it off. I looked up and the timer said 3 HOURS. "YOU KIDDING ME!?" I said. I left the server all of a sudden and I lost 200 robux.

 **End of chapter 2** _Sorry the mistakes in chapter 1. I listed the things in the reviews! Please give a good review to help me continue this story!_


End file.
